I'd Die for You
by PiWrite
Summary: "Oga, I don't think dating would be a very safe choice right now, please don't make me say why," Furuichi ran his finger's through his hair. His reason was too selfish, he thought. Rated T to be safe (... although it's just three swear words). WARNINGS: Yaoi, new levels of extreme OOC, first Beelzebub FF would love feedback!, and first not comedy-ish thing.


**I'm not usually one to write... uh... stories? *laughs**

**But this one just hit me... I don't even ship these two that hard. **

**Although they are super duper kawaii pancakes. Although the straight pairings are really super duper kawaii poopz too. Like Kanzaki and Hanezawa. Those two need to hurry up and get married. /o/**

**Also it's been awhile so, OOC bewares. A lot. Also Romance is hard when I have no real life experience *****FOREVERALONE**

**JehKeh enjoy.**

**Disclaiming**

* * *

"Oga, I don't think dating would be a very safe choice right now," Furuichi insisted against Oga's confession. They had been eating their croquettes with Beelze when Oga had decided to confess his feeling for the silver haired male. The three sat comfortably on their usual bench. That day's beautiful weather would be wasted on a dilemma like this.

"What do you mean?" Oga asked as he swallowed the last of his share. He shifted slightly to look at Furuichi more closely. Beelze whined happily as he hit the midway point of his piece. "If you don't want to take care of Beelze, that's fine. You know I've been looking for a way to get rid of 'im,"

Furuichi sighed at Oga's stupidity. Oga didn't even notice Kunieda or any of those other women he attracted. There was a reason why so many random guys would ask for fights even though they were bound to lose. Emotions made people do stupid things after all... "Oga, so you're unaware that Kunieda obviously really likes you?" Furuichi didn't want to bring up the other reason, which was the bigger of the two. It was completely selfish.

Oga looked surprised and then proceeded to answer, "Eh, really? Well she could have just said," he paused, "Well it wouldn't really matter. I would have told her no. Plus, my sis' would have killed me if I was the reason that a leader dropped," Oga finished with a small grunt. Beelze made some happy baby sounds and then gave Furuichi and Oga a manly smile and thumbs-up. Furuichi just stared at the baby, confused on how that gesture even fit with the situation. "Beelze, he didn't say yes yet," Oga whispered not so quietly. Beelze made a depressed baby sound, although he did not cry. "So, I guess it's a yes," Oga began to stand up from the bench. Furuichi rolled his eyes at the exchange._  
_

"No," Furuichi said as he looked down at his feet to avoid Oga's piecing gaze, "please don't make me say why," His reason was too selfish, he thought. He liked Oga in fact he liked him quite a bit, he covered it with an increasingly large amount of perverted phrases. Furuichi ran his finger's through his hair. He couldn't say yes though, it would...

"Tell me why," Oga demanded. Furuichi didn't move. "it probably isn't that big of a deal,"

Furuichi clenched his teeth and stood up, "Let's discuss this somewhere else," Oga grabbed Furuichi's hand and lead him to his house. When they were settled, Furuichi sat next to his bed with his knees pulled close to him and his face buried between them. Oga stared at him, as did Beelze. Furuichi's voice was strained as he raised his head and faced Oga, "Please stop, Oga, I don't want to say why. Can't you just accept that?" The gentle breeze seemed to be mocking him, as if telling him that everyone else was having a nice day.

"No. Even if were don't end up together. We are friends," Furuichi winced at the response. Oga pulled the friend card on him. How could he say no? "Although, I don't accept your 'no', just so you know,"

Furuichi sighed and responded, "You won't be able to fix this with a fist fight, you know?" Oga grunted. Furuichi hesitated, how could he put it without sounding like he only worried about himself? There really was no way. "The demons,"

"Haah?" Oga responded. Beelze's face perked up as he heard the two words. "What do they have to do with anything?"

Furuichi pursed his lips. "Oga, if you didn't realize this already, you are a million times dumber than I thought," he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Safety,"

"Safety?" Oga asked. Beelze mimicked his "father's" tone of voice except with gibberish.

"That's right," Furuichi stated with a teacher like tone, "unlike you and the others. I cannot fight, I usually only get beaten up," Furuichi paused realizing what he had just said, "Even though I am very... er... durable... If I were to be going out with you they would most definitely kidnap me and abuse me," Another pause, Furuichi gave a forced laugh, "They are demons, you know?"

Oga responded so quickly, he almost cut Furuichi off, "Then I wouldn't let them take you,"

"But we aren't together all of the time,"

"Then you'll just stay with me,"

"I'm okay with that, but there are some that could defeat your or outsmart you, even once would be enough,"

Oga was silent. "Dabu, dah," Beelze responded with an understanding nod. Oga picked Beelze up and placed him on the bed and faced Furuichi once again.

"Then I would rescue you right away," Oga answered seriously.

"What if they were going to kill me," Furuichi asked. _"__Shit this is getting a lot more serious than I thought it would... Maybe I shouldn't have-"__  
_

"You know I would die for you?" Oga said as if it were no big deal.

Furuichi twitched in frustration and began to shout, "You don't get it do you?!" Furuichi clenched his fists and pushed back tears, "Then it would be a lose-lose situation!" he grabbed Oga's shoulders, "You think I want you to die in place of me? If you couldn't live without me, how would I live without you?! I don't want you to die for me! I want you to live your life!" Furuichi let go of Oga's shoulders and dropped them to his sides. "Oga, I want to be with you, but in these circumstances it's impossible for something terrible not to happen," There was no response, so Furuichi continued. "Oga, I've already been kidnapped once by Himekawa. Imagine what would have happened if that was a demon?" Furuichi asked weakly. Oga didn't respond. The two sat in silence for a while with Beelze playing with something in the corner. Furuichi finally broke the silence,"I'm sorry, I sounded like a complete ass,"

Oga didn't respond right away. "Will you date me after all of this is over then?" Oga asked after another pause.

"Damn straight I will," Furuichi said with a grin to his best friend.

* * *

**By the way there needs to be a story thing or a tumblr called "Guruichi" *laughs at own joke. Oh misspellings... How I love you so.**

**Please tell me where there are grammatical errors and OOCness! - acutally that's everywhere LOL. **

**I have no idea how to fix it though, plus I personally think that anyone would be out of character when they were to be talking about the safety of the one that they love... hng. You know secondary traits and centralized traits? *cries*  
**

**... I am supposed to be studying for my test right now. Shhhhh don't tell anyone.**

**PS I don't really like how OOC everyone is in this... it is annoying me. But I'm posting it anyways since it's sort of nagging at me and I won't be able to focus until I do... :x  
**


End file.
